


Famous Last Words

by TheGreatCatsby



Series: KouGino Week [4]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: KouGino Week, M/M, day 4: song or quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I care about you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted by a playlist on tumblr, which I don't know how to link through here, but the title is the title of one of the songs.

1\. Friends

Ginoza's eyes are one of the best things about him, even if he doesn't think so. 

Kougami wonders if part of the reason Ginoza hates his eyes is because they show his vulnerabilities. The first time they met, Ginoza glared at him, the full spectrum of his anger conveyed in one look. If Kougami wants to know how Ginoza is feeling, he'll try to make eye contact. 

And Ginoza will look away. 

It's different, when they're inspectors. More often than not, Ginoza's expression is hardened, closed off. His eyes focused on anything but emotion. Focused on the job. He's harder to read. 

The first time Kougami sees Ginoza use a dominator in the field, he's in awe. Out in the field, a joint effort by Divisions One and Three, Kougami manages to corner a criminal who had severely injured a woman on the street. Ginoza runs up behind him, breathing hard, steps forward, and pulls out his dominator. 

Kougami should be watching the criminal, but he's never seen Ginoza in the field before. So he watches his friend. Ginoza's expression is blank, his eyes glowing a strange, artificial blue. For a moment he looks nothing like himself. He looks like a vessel for something dark, and ruthless. 

The dominator gives its verdict. “Enforcement mode: lethal eliminator.” Ginoza doesn't even hesitate before pulling the trigger. 

The criminal, shocked, stumbles towards them, even as his skin expands in a grotesque way, and then explodes. Blood splatters against Ginoza's face. His dominator returns to normal, stops glowing. And so do Ginoza's eyes. 

And Ginoza is back, shoulders slumped. He lowers the gun, stares at the mess of blood and organs on the ground in front of him. Kougami looks into his face, sees Ginoza there in the shrunken pupils, the shocked stare. 

And then Ginoza turns away. “We should get back,” he says. 

“Hang on.” Kougami rushes forward, grabs Ginoza by the arm and spins him around. Ginoza tries to pull away, but Kougami doesn't let him. He feels something sticky on Ginoza's jacket. Blood. “Are you okay?” 

“Of course,” Ginoza scoffs, but his voice is shaky, and he won't meet Kougami's eyes. “Why wouldn't I be?” 

“Because you just shot a guy and he exploded,” Kougami says. 

Ginoza winces. “He was a criminal. His crime coefficient was over 350. There was no negotiating with him.” 

“Yeah,” Kougami says, “but that doesn't mean it doesn't effect you.” 

“Why do you care?” Ginoza asks. 

The question takes Kougami by surprise. He steps back, still keeping his hand on Ginoza's arm, and frowns at Ginoza. “Because I'm your friend.” 

“And colleague,” Ginoza says. “You should know more than anyone that we have a job to do, and we do it. And we have to get back to--” 

“Gino. Just take a minute.” Kougami pulls him close, wraps his arms around him, holds him. “Just to make sure you're okay.” 

“I can't not be okay,” Ginoza murmurs. But he sinks into Kougami's embrace. “What are you doing?” 

“Making sure you're okay,” Kougami says. “I care about you.” 

Ginoza takes a deep breath, which catches. Then, he pushes away. “We should get back,” he says. 

This time, Kougami lets him go. 

Strangely enough, he feels relieved. That there's still something in Ginoza that's effected by the more gruesome aspects of their job. 

That he isn't as ruthless as the dominator. 

 

2\. Lovers

Ginoza gets hurt during Kougami's first week as his new partner in Division One. 

It starts when Kougami gets grazed by a bullet, his arm bleeding. Not profusely, but enough for Ginoza to demand that he stay with the car while he and the others go after the group that shot him. 

“No,” Kougami snaps. “I'm fine.” He rips off his tie and wraps it around his arm. The wound is painful, but he's seen deadly wounds before. This isn't one of them. 

“You're bleeding,” Ginoza says. He'd livid, and he's already backing away from Kougami. “You were shot. Masaoka, keep him here.” And then he turns and runs off with Sasayama. 

Masaoka blocks Kougami's path. 

“You're really okay with this?” Kougami asks. 

Masaoka sighs. “I don't know if the two of them will be enough against three guys with guns. At best, they'll be able to shoot two of them, but the third guy will still be free to do what he wants.” 

Kougami swallows. None of that is encouraging. He needs to do something. “So let me go.” 

“I'm under orders, Kou.” 

“And I'm also an inspector,” Kougami points out. “I'm on equal footing with Gino. And look at this,” he holds up his arm. “It's stopped bleeding. I guess what I'm saying is, I'm ordering you to stay here while I back-up Gino and Sasayama.” He pushes past Masaoka, and sprints in the direction Ginoza had gone. 

As he runs, he forgets about the pain in his arm. He uses his wrist device to track Ginoza's movement, grateful for the technology, otherwise he'd be running aimlessly. 

And even though he runs as fast as he can, he's still too late. 

Ginoza is on the ground. So are two of the men with guns. The third one is missing, and so is Sasayama. 

Kougami falls to his knees beside Ginoza, who's curled up on his side, his teeth gritted in pain. “Gino?” He grasps Ginoza's shoulder. “Gino!” 

Ginoza groans, opens his eyes, unfocused. “Kou?” 

“What happened?” 

“Stay.” 

Kougami glances around. They're not in any immediate danger. “Where's Sasayama? Never mind, I'm...we'll get you help.” He tries to see the wound, but it's hidden by Ginoza's arms wrapped around his torso and his drawn-up knees. “What happened?” 

“It's fine,” Ginoza murmurs, breathlessly. “It's...it looks worse...than it is.” But he's too pale. Kougami reaches forward and pulls one of Ginoza's hands away from his chest. 

It comes away coated in blood. 

“Shit.” 

That's when Ginoza passes out. 

Kougami isn't aware of how much time passes before Division Two, their back-up, shows up with medical equipment to transport Ginoza back to the PSB. Sasayama is safe, and he's apprehended the man who shot Ginoza by knocking him out with a well-placed head-but. Kougami is tempted to shoot him then and there, but the Chief wants him alive for interrogation. 

Which leaves Kougami to stew in his anger while he waits for Ginoza to be released from surgery. 

When Ginoza wakes up in the infirmary, Kougami has had hours to think. The prospect of losing Ginoza has scared him more than anything else in their line of work has, and he's spent hours staring at the steady lines on Ginoza's heart monitor that tell him that Ginoza is still alive. 

“Kougami?” 

Ginoza's voice, soft, hoarse, makes him tear his eyes away from the machines. 

“Gino. I was worried.” 

Ginoza looks confused. “About what?” 

“About you, idiot. You got shot.” Kougami wants to laugh at how oblivious Ginoza is to his own mortality. He also wants to cry. 

“Oh.” Ginoza glances at Kougami's arm, which had been bandaged up by a nurse a few hours before. “Is Sasayama okay?” 

“Yeah.” Kougami reaches for Ginoza's hand, takes it. “Gino, don't get yourself killed.” 

“You put yourself in danger all the time,” Ginoza says. “Aren't you being a bit hypocritical?” 

“Aren't you?” Kougami asks. 

Ginoza sighs and looks away. “If you died, Kougami...I can't imagine doing this job without you.” 

“You're a good inspector,” Kougami says. “You'd manage.” 

“That's not what I meant.” 

“What did you mean?” 

Ginoza shrugs. Kougami shifts forward. “Gino, I'm not going anywhere.” 

Ginoza looks at him. “You can't promise that.” 

“Well, I do,” Kougami says. He moves again, this time to kiss Ginoza. 

Ginoza looks stunned when Kougami pulls away. 

“Because that's how I feel about you,” Kougami says. “I don't want to leave you.” 

“Everyone does,” Ginoza tells him. 

“Not me,” Kougami says. “Trust me.” 

Ginoza closes his eyes. “I want to, Kougami. Is that how you really feel?” 

“Yes.” Kougami presses his forehead against Ginoza's hand, the one that he holds tight. 

Quietly, Ginoza says, “I do, too.” 

 

3\. Strangers

Kougami knows that it's over even before Ginoza says anything to him. The reports pile up, the number of files thickening folders in Kougami's new quarters, his wall gradually becoming covered in photographs and maps, the search for the truth behind Sasayama's death consuming him. 

And Ginoza doesn't want to talk. 

Kougami drags him aside one day as a field operation winds down. He lights a cigarette while Ginoza stands a few feet away, arms crossed over his chest. 

“You're angry,” Kougami says. 

“You lied to me,” Ginoza says. 

“How? It's not like I'm dead, Gino. I'm still here.” 

“You're still here,” Ginoza repeats, hollow. “And you think nothing's changed.” 

“I still work with you,” Kougami says. 

“You're obsessed with a case that's over,” Ginoza says. “You don't care about yourself, or about your career. You let it consume you. Do you realize how dangerous that is?” 

“How?” Kougami asks. “It's the truth. I think we're better off for knowing it. Things are only different in that I have some restrictions on me, and a different job title. As far as the two of us--” 

“Only?” Ginoza takes a few steps forward and pulls out his dominator, pointing it at Kougami's chest. Kougami's eyes widen. 

He never expected Ginoza to be pointing the dominator at him. 

But now, Ginoza's eyes turn that cold blue, his mouth set in a hard line, and he looks just as ruthless as the first time Kougami saw him shoot a criminal dead. 

“This is the difference,” Ginoza tells him. And he lowers the dominator, the light leaving his eyes, his shoulders slumping as he turns and walks away. 

Kougami doesn't return to the car until his hands stop shaking.


End file.
